1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device with component detaching function, and more particularly, to an electronic device with the component detaching function and capable of automatically forming an enclosed environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cloud server cannot shut down even through an inner electronic component is broken and has to be replaced or repaired. Generally, failure rate of a thermal fan is higher than the other components of the cloud server. After the damaged fan is detached, an opening of the server casing is exposed and a direction of the flow field is varied before the substitutive fan is installed, so that heat dissipating efficiency of the cloud server is decreased. Thus, how to maintain the heat dissipating efficiency of the cloud server during the repair period is an important issue in the related industry. One of the conventional solutions disposes a soft windshield by sides of the opening on the server casing. When the fan is removed from the opening, the windshield can shelter the opening by a torsional spring, so as to prevent the wind flow from varying. Due to structural design constraint, cover rate of the soft windshield cannot completely shelter the opening, and the torsional spring may be resilient fatigue by long-term use, which results in low heat dissipating efficiency of the cloud server. The other conventional solution utilizes a rigid windshield, which is a separated structure independent of the cloud server. As the damaged fan is removed, the rigid windshield is manually disposed over the casing to shelter the opening. Manual procedure of replacing the rigid windshield is inconvenient, and the heat dissipating efficiency of the cloud server may be decreased easily due to artificial error.